Sztokholmska noc
by Yassamet
Summary: "A night in Stockholm" w języku polskim, przelotny romans między Lwem Północy a Alpejskim Muzykiem. Stara fabuła napisana świeższym językiem i w sumie.. mój pierwszy fanfick w życiu.
1. Chapter 1

Roderich siedział na sofie i czytał książkę, jednak koncentracja na tekście co chwilę rozpraszała się. Nie był u siebie, od tygodnia przebywał u kolegi w ramach wycieczki, spędzenia wolnego czasu i jednocześnie zacieśnieniu i tak słabych relacji kraj-kraj. Kolegi? Ciężko przystać na to słowo, ale nie miał wobec tejże relacji kompletnie innego. Znali się wcześniej ledwo, ot, jedna wojna, w której brali udział po tej samej stronie barykady, ale relacja nigdy nie została na długo. Rod działał ekspansyjnie na południu, a jego nowy znajomy na północy. Dopiero w Nowych Czasach, gdy Unia Europejska zjednała kraje zaczęli się widywać, czasem zamienili kilka słów, a decyzję o bliższym poznaniu podjęli całkiem niedawno. Sama decyzja o tym, by Rod nocował w mieszkaniu gospodarza była głównie tym podparta.

Spojrzał na okno, a że było i tak późno, zgasił światło w tym pokoju i podszedł, by spojrzeć raz jeszcze na miasto. Jego gospodarz mieszkał na czwartym piętrze, widok miał na Gamla Stan w odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów, na horyzoncie majaczyła się woda, której w tym mieście jest wyjątkowo dużo. Tak, Sztokholm miał swój urok i chodzenie jego raz wąskimi, raz szerokimi ulicami było dla kogoś z gór miłą odmianą, nawet jeśli przez ten bezkres wodny Rod czuł się czasami nieswojo.

Jednakże był to ostatni wieczór w tym magicznym mieście, jutro Rod miał samolot do swojego ukochanego Wiednia. Znów będzie mijał codziennie rzeźby i marmury pałaców Habsburskich, odwiedzał parlament przypominający Akropol i obserwował majaczące się na horyzoncie góry. Chociaż swojego widoku nigdy nie odda, to trochę żałuje, że musi opuścić kraj Szwecji. Samą personifikację zdążył polubić, do widoku zaczął się przyzwyczajać, chociaż inne podejście do życia tutejszych mieszkańców wciąż go zadziwiało. Południowcy są jednak... cieplejsi w relacjach.

Usłyszał, że praca na klawiaturze się zakończyła, co może wróżyć, że gospodarz dopełnił formalności. Wcześniej blondyn wytłumaczył się, że szef go prosił o kilka ważnych dokumentów i potrzebuj nieco czasu, by je dopełnić, a czas ten Rod przeznaczył na refleksje. Drzwi od pokoju dziennego się otworzyły, wpuszczając nieco światła, a Rod tylko spojrzał na ciemną postać stojącą w drzwiach i rozglądającą się.

\- Si'dzisz po ci'mku? - zapytał tym swoim twardym, basowym głosem, który wewnętrznie Rod pokochał od momentu, gdy pierwszy raz go usłyszał. Berwald, skłaniający się ku realizmowi i doczesności, chciał chyba zapalić znów żyrandol, ale Rod uprzedził go werbalnie.

\- Tak, celowo, chciałem jeszcze nieco spojrzeć na Twoje piękne miasto. - odparł pogodnie, ale spokojnie, jak to on miał w zwyczaju. Oparł się bokiem o parapet i spoglądał znów za szybę.

\- Moż'my wyjść na sp'cer. - zasugerował Berwald, podchodząc do niego i stając obok.

\- Naa... Nie trzeba, dziękuję. Wolałbym wypocząć na jutro, poza tym... tutaj jest ciepło.

To nie tak, że Austria nie przepadał za zimnem kompletnie, bo owszem, jego ulubioną porą była zima, ale jeśli miałby wybierać między wieczornym zimnym wiatrem Sztokholmskim a ciepłym domowym zakątkiem, wybrałby jednak to drugie. Szwed skinął głową, spoglądając za okno, on dobrze znał ten widok. Cisza trwała dobrą chwilę, snując między nimi aurę z jednej strony spokoju, z drugiej niepewności w postaci myśli: jak ją(ciszę) przerwać, a przynajmniej Rod się wahał nad jedną rzeczą. Ciężko było mu odczytać, czy gospodarzowi także to przeszkadza. Pomimo niepokoju, nieco pod wpływem impulsu, jednak się odezwał.

\- Berwaldzie... mogę mieć osobliwą prośbę? - spojrzał na niego, lekko się odwrócił w stronę oświetlonej neonami drugiej twarzy. Błękitne oczy zwróciły się ku niemu, brwi się lekko uniosły w zaciekawieniu.

\- Oczyw'ście.

Patrząc mu w oczy głos chciał drżeć, a najlepiej zaniknąć, sam Rod obawiał się, że w ten sposób straci to, co udało im się zbudować przez ostatnie dni. Z drugiej strony, nie było już odwrotu, ale widząc osobę, do której miał kierować te słowa tylko mocniej zaczynał się krępować, dopiero gdy znów spoglądając na ulicę czuł, że jest w stanie mówić w miarę naturalnie.

\- Pocałuj mnie. - chwilowa cisza z jego strony kazała mniemać, że bardzo go tym zaskoczył, co nie byłoby w ogóle dziwne. Nie mógł wciąż na niego spojrzeć.

Nie dowierzał z sekundy na sekundę, że dawny Król Północy spełni to pragnienie, w końcu było niezwykle osobliwe, osobiste i po części już intymne. Nie mieli zbyt dużej bezpośredniej styczności cały czas, blondyn nie przepadał za dotykiem i Austria to szanował, dlatego serce mu mocno podskoczyło, kiedy uczuł dotyk na swoim policzku i następującą to delikatność na własnych wargach. Zanim świadomość w pełni objawiła mu, co się dzieje, ciało odpowiedziało pierwsze, dłońmi obejmując za szyję wyższego od siebie i całując zachłannie. Wyczuł jednak drżenie, nieprzyjemne spinanie się na karku jegomościa i ostrożnie puścił, akceptując, iż on tego po prostu nie lubi, ale wtedy większa dłoń znalazła się na jego plecach i przyciągnęła go. Oh, on był lepszy, niż Rod dotąd przypuszczał, ciepło tych drobnych pocałunków rozkosznie mieszało się z chłodem bijącym od wszelkich gestów, jak i od postawy. Wspaniała mieszanka...

Jednak każda rozkosz ma swój kres i chwilę później muzyk pozostał bez tej pieszczoty, spokojnie otwierając oczy, gdyż znajoma dłoń znów pogładziła go po policzku. Pozostał mu tylko pewien niedosyt... Berwald stał nad nim, na jego twarzy nie gościł uśmiech, ale też nie było irytacji, gdzieś jednak gościła jakaś przedziwna forma opiekuńczości. Patrzył mu prosto w oczy, bez skrępowania, to właśnie Rod znów powoli zaczynał je odczuwać, ale nie mógł chwilowo oderwać wzroku od tej przecudnej Nordyckiej twarzy.

\- Koch'sz mnie? - zapytał cicho, mrukliwie, jak zawsze. Rod przewidywał, że takie słowa mogą paść i wiedział, że na nie żadna odpowiedź nie jest w stu procentach pewna, że będzie dobrą. Dlatego postanowił być szczery.

\- Nie. Moje uczucia ciężko zdobyć, Berwaldzie.

Brwi na twarzy Nordyka lekko się ściągnęły w niezrozumieniu, a Rod nie spieszył się z afiszowaniem pobudek. Nie musiał jednak długo czekać na pytanie.

\- Więc cz'mu chciał'ś...? - wciąż ten mruk, prawie szept, od którego z dnia na dzień coraz mocniej zaczynało Roderichowi serce bić. Tak jak mruczenie kota jest kojące i przyjemne, głos Szwecji był pieszczotą dla tych wrażliwych na każdy dźwięk uszu.

Rod jednak wciąż był szczery. Może będąc świadomym sytuacji ten jegomość będzie starał się nie prowokować Alpejczyka za mocno, choć to mogło się też nasilać. Wszak do niczego Austria nie chce go zmuszać, tym bardziej, że zna wyznaczoną granicę prywatności przez gospodarza. Oby tylko same słowa go nie uraziły...

\- Pociągasz mnie, Berwaldzie. Jesteś... oh, jesteś jednym z najwspanialej zbudowanych mężczyzn w Europie, jeśli nawet nie na świecie. - sam artysta słyszał, że w jego głos wkradło się nieco zbyt dużo przejęcia, niż chciał na to zezwolić.

Błękitne oczy przeszyło zaskoczenie, choć twarz jegomościa była cały czas statyczna, prawie nieruchliwa. Ostrożnie dłoń poruszyła się po twarzy Rodericha, wzdłuż policzka, następnie powróciła do swojej pozycji. Berwald nic nie mówił, tylko kciukiem pogładził skórę Roda, wywołując u niego ciche westchnięcie, było to wszak bardzo miłe... Palec ten przejechał tuż koło jego szpiczastego noska i zaczepił o wargi, następnie zaczynając po nich wodzić, muskać, a przez to kusić do kolejnych pieszczot. Mniejszy z mężczyzn rozchylił delikatnie usta, dając się prowadzić w tej tajemniczej grze.

Ostatecznie Berwald znów go pocałował, ale inaczej, pewniej, cieplej. Położył obie dłonie na jego plecach i trzymał przy sobie, gdy Rod spijał rozkosz z tych ust. Samego Roda dziwił nagle o wiele mniejszy opór, jaki nastawał między nimi. Może Szwecja się przełamuje? Albo specjalnie pozwala mu podejść bliżej, by ten mógł poznać to, czego zaczynał pragnąć? Z tych rozważań wytrącił go subtelnie, ale pewnie wślizgujący się język między jego wargi. Teraz dopiero Austria uczuł, że oblewa się rumieńcem, jednak ten drugi nie przestawał, lekko miętosząc materiał koszuli arystokraty. Rod odważył się znów go dotknąć, ino tym razem położył mu prawą dłoń tylko na klatce piersiowej, utrzymując równowagę. Jednak mężczyzna znów zakończył pocałunek, znów pozostawiając uczucie niepełności, ale zszedł głową nieco niżej, pochylając się już wręcz.

\- Jak chc'sz? - wyszeptał nagle, wprost do jego ucha, następne całując go w płatek. Austrię tylko przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz, kiedy ten tak go traktował, ale zaraz zdrowy rozsądek powrócił na swoje miejsce.

\- Daj spokój... Nie mogę tego od Ciebie wymagać. - mimo wszystko odmowa przychodziła mu z trudem, kiedy zaczynał odczuwać, że jest już tak naprawdę pieszczony, spokojnymi ruchami dłoni i muśnięciami ust.

\- Nie zm'szasz mnie... - odparł cicho większy z nich. Bezpardonowo nagle dłoń przełożył na przód i potarł jego krocze, które zadziałało niemal natychmiast, przez co Rod tylko bardziej poczerwieniał - Chcę Ci pom'c. To j'k?

Rozgrzany, płonący na twarzy mężczyzna przełknął nerwowo ślinę i wychylił się, by na ucho wyszeptać gospodarzowi swoje preferencje. Starał się ubrać opis w jak najmniejszą ilość słów, ciężko było mu o tym w ogóle mówić, wolał czynić... Jednak subtelne pocieranie wrażliwego miejsca dla jego płci motywowało go, by dukać dalej, dopiero, gdy mu się udało przekazać informację, przestał to robić i cmoknął go w usta w nagrodę.

\- L'piej to r'bić w ł'żku... - mruknął Szwed i puścił go nagle, kierując się do wyjścia z tego pokoju, jakby nigdy nic.

W sumie Rod sam nie wiedział, czego się w duszy spodziewał. Że gospodarz go zaniesie na rękach? Że ujmie za dłoń i pociągnie, dekoncentrując pocałunkami? Westchnął cicho i podążył za nim, po chwili wchodząc do niedużej sypialni i siadając obok siedzącego już gospodarza na prostym łóżku, ostrożnie, jedyne światło wpadało tu teraz przez okno.

Spojrzeli na siebie jednocześnie, a Rod znów nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że go zmusza do tego... Dość duże dłonie niespiesznie ściągnęły z niego żabot i zaczęły rozpinać guziki koszuli, a te mniejsze zaczęły biegać po nordyckiej klatce piersiowej, z początku spiętej, później rozluźnionej. Nie rozmawiali przy tym, chyba żadne z nich nie czuło takiej potrzeby. Z opóźnieniem, ale i Rod zajął się rozbieraniem drugiego mężczyzny, raz przerywając, by odrzucić na bok swoje górne odzienie. W czas ponownie się pocałowali, a w gestach Szwecja ułożył obecnego kochanka pod sobą, delektując się całusami oraz jemu sprawiając rozkosz. Roderich uniósł ostrożnie kolano i potarł krocze blondyna, które okazało się już rozgrzane, ku jego uciesze. W odpowiedzi nagle uczuł, jak pocałunki zaczynają schodzić na jego szyję i tors, mimowolnie westchnął cicho, ale za to potarł mocniej. Kochanek go całował, trochę podgryzał, cały czas spokojnie i miarowo, nie spieszył się, co tylko bardziej rozgrzewało szczuplejszego z mężczyzn i motywowało do westchnięć, a później nawet cichych pojękiwań.

Było mu przyjemnie, choć na granicy świadomości coś krzyczało „Co Ty wyprawiasz?! Przerwij to, tak nie powinno być!", jednak skutecznie umiał to zignorować, z przymkniętymi oczyma rozkoszując się. Dopiero gdy słodkie niczym miód usta się odsunęły, Rod otworzył swe oczęta i zauważył mężczyznę górującego nad nim. Ostrożnie Berwald ściągnął mu okulary i odłożył na szafkę, po czym zajął się jego spodniami, pozbywając się ich i od razu wszystkiego pod nimi. Nagle Austria leżał całkowicie nagi pod mężczyzną, z którym miał tylko lepiej się zapoznać, a skończył z nim w łóżku. Dość spore dłonie powiodły po jego ciele, zjeżdżając też już na uda, a nawet pocierając stwardniałą męskość. Niewiele myśląc, Rod podniósł się i pocałował go znów, a dłonią zaczął go pozbawiać tego samego elementu ubioru. Chociaż go rozpiął, to zsunął jednak tylko trochę, nie sięgał. Berwald westchnął cicho i sam się rozebrał, po czym usiadł obok niego. Rod wyciągnął dłoń, by zabrać mu okulary, ale Szwed ujął go za nadgarstek, kręcąc głową.

\- Chcę Cię w'dzieć. - mruknął cicho, a od tego pomruku po ciele Alpejczyka przeszedł dreszcz.

Roderich lekko skinął głową na znak, że rozumie, kiedy duże ramię go otoczyło i gestem zachęciło do podniesienia się. Posłuchał go i dalej pozwolił sobą manipulować, gdy blondyn go obracał i kładł mu dłonie na ścianie. Rod przyuważył, że jest właśnie w takiej pozycji, o jaką prosił, przez co tylko lekko się przyrumienił. Westchnął głośniej, gdy duża dłoń zajęła się jego męskością, a usta ponownie spoczęły na jego szyi, sprawiając mu rozkosz. Oh, słodki Nordyku, jakże Ty dobrze sobie radzisz... Na chwilę jego oddech zadrżał, kiedy poczuł, jak sztywny członek dominującego w tej sytuacji ociera się między jego pośladkami. Nie chciał dłużej czekać, jęknął nieco bardziej przeciągle, ah, niech on już zaczyna!

\- Pocz'kaj... - szepnął mu na ucho i nagle się odsunął, chyba zrozumiał przekaz.

Rod obejrzał się, nieco zniżając pozycję i na chwilę siadając na własnych łydkach. Było ciemno, niewiele widział, jedynie ruch mężczyzny, przez chwilę blask padł na rozluźnioną twarz blondyna, choć tenże się jednak nie uśmiechał. Szurnięcie szuflady, lekki szelest, zaraz rozerwanie papierka i dźwięk rozciąganej gumy, a więc ten woli uważać. Cóż, to dobrze, nawet jeśli Rod nie był chory, z oczywistych względów nie mógł też zajść w ciążę. Dźwięk... który ciężko opisać, ale który sygnalizował otwarcie zatyczki, a poprzez to szykującą się główną część tej zabawy. Austria przełknął nerwowo ślinę, następnie uczuł, jak sucha dłoń go dotyka i podnosi, posłusznie więc wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, a wtedy uczuł, jak wsuwa się w niego mokry palec. Stęknął cicho, oparł głowę o przedramię leżące na ścianie, kiedy Berwald przybliżył się jeszcze i przygryzł mu ucho, poruszając palcem w jego wnętrzu. Rod tylko pomrukiwał i stękał, nagle czując, jak drugi podobny element zaczyna go rozpierać. Westchnął głośno i wtedy usłyszał „tsk" wprost do ucha.

\- Ktoś może nas usłyszeć? - zapytał nerwowo, zapomniał, że przecież nie są w głuszy na środku niczego.

Pomruk potwierdzający wszystko mu wyjaśnił. Przyobiecał sobie, że nie będzie krzyczał, że będzie nad sobą panował, a chwilowo w ramach zamiennika oblizał językiem spierzchnięte usta, kiedy chciał zajęknąć głośniej, czując, jak on go rozciąga. Odchylił głowę w nadziei na dodatkowy pocałunek, jednak zauważył tylko, jak on kręci głową, a następnie ręką zwraca go znów w kierunku ściany. Cóż, sam o to prosił, ale nie narzeka. Trochę już zaczynało boleć, ale Rod czuł, że jest dobrze. Jeszcze jeden ruch dłoni i nagle wyjął palce, wsuwając swoją męskość w niego. Roderich spiął się, w gardle uwiązł mu głos, a gdy jeszcze tą wilgotną dłonią ujął jego -nie oszukujmy się, mniejszego - penisa, Austriak odetchnął głośno, przyzwyczajając się.

\- D'brze..? - mruknął Berwald mu do ucha, wykonując jeden i drugi powolny, płynny ruch w nim.

\- Tak... Tak, jest dobrze, nawet bardzo.

Oddech robił się ciężki, gardło mu się raz po raz zaciskało, by nie być za głośno, starał się zgrać z nim, dać też jemu przyjemność, gdy usłyszał nad uchem pomruk.

\- Nie r'szaj się. - nakazał mu nagle Berwald, wykonując mocniejsze pchnięcie nagle.

Raz, drugi trzeci, Rod nie mógł nawet zaprotestować, gdyż musiał hamować swój głos. Ale on był dobry i to, co robił, świetnie mu wychodziło. Pchnięcia i ruchy dłonią, to wszystko było tak cholernie pobudzające, rozgrzewające, zaś utrzymywanie ciszy było trudne. Roderich chciał jęczeć, chciał wyrazić, jak bardzo mu się podoba, ale nie miał tej możliwości, zabroniono mu, a on się słuchał, by nie zrazić go bądź nie sprowokować do rękoczynów. Wobec tego ostatniego, to nie tak, że bał się ostrego seksu, ale... nie chciał dać się poznać od tej strony. Westchnął nieco głośniej, czując, jak on się wsuwa w niego do końca, ah, może gdyby wiedział, już wcześniej by spróbował go sprowokować, może by spędzili tak kilka nocy...

\- Oh, Berwald... - wyszeptał rozanielony, odchylając się i przylegając do niego mocniej.

Uczuł, jak druga z dłoni go obejmuje w pasie i przytrzymuje, a jego ruch przybierają w prędkości, coraz szybciej i szybciej, raz po raz wbijając się w niego z przekonaniem czynu, raz po raz masując jego mocno utwardzonego członka. Jemu nie trzeba było już dużo, Rod przełknął nerwowo napływającą ślinę, a po chwili zacisnął usta, by stłumić jęki, gdy osiągał spełnienie. Oj tak, tego mu brakowało, a to było wspaniałe uczucie... Uczuł, że ruchy ustają, spowalniają i ostatecznie jego kochanek wyciąga z niego swoją męskość i puszcza go. Ale przecież, czy on...

Nim jednak Roderich zdążył zapytać o tak ważną kwestię, został popchnięty na łóżko, na plecy, padł z cichym jękiem i podniósł spojrzenie. Cień nad nim górujący właśnie wykonywał drobny ruch, najpewniej wycierając dłoń w chusteczkę lub coś podobnego, co po chwili zostało odłożone na szafkę. Oh, to chyba jeszcze nie koniec... Poczuł, jak palec przejeżdża mu po wejściu i na koniec znów wsuwa się w nie.

\- Bol'? - zapytał, poruszając nim i wywołując cichy jęk u Roda.

\- Nie... nie jest źle. Rób, co chcesz. - wyszeptał, znów drżącym głosem, czując, że lada moment wstyd weźmie górę nad słowami.

Ale więcej pytań nie padło, za to dwa palce znów go rozciągnęły, teraz o wiele szybciej, teraz było łatwiej. Zaraz Berwald znów włożył w niego swoje narzędzie, poruszając się jeszcze wolno, ale raz po raz szybciej. Rod patrzył na niego z dołu, teraz znów zaczynając się poruszać wraz z nim, a on tym razem nie protestował. Na nowo zaczęli swoisty taniec, zgrani ze sobą, choć tonący w ciszy przecinanej tylko głębszymi oddechami i westchnięciami. Rod po prawdzie chciał się przytulić, chciał go pocałować, ale wiedział, że chłodny kraj północy tego nie chce, poza tym nie byli ze sobą. To był tylko seks, tylko wypełnienie jednej z potrzeb fizycznych bez głębszego znaczenia, bez udziału uczuć wyższych. Mężczyzna, który teraz nad nim górował tylko spełnił jego prośbę, po czym zbierał „zapłatę", nawet jeśli przy jej zbieraniu sprawiał, że Roderich musiał znów hamować swój głos, by nie zdradzić przed innymi tego, co tu się dzieje. On sam nie wiedział, czy to zwykłe pragnienie, rozmiar męskości, czy wizualna atrakcyjność kochanka, a może wszystko na raz sprawiały, że było mu z nim tak dobrze. Pchnięcia raz za razem dawały mu satysfakcję, której dawno nie czuł, chociaż zaczynał słyszeć zmęczenie w oddechu Berwalda. Ten dźwięk zaczął mu jednak powoli umykać, gdy świadomość przyjemnie zawirowała, choć przez to Szwed musiał się pochylić i przytkać mu usta, gdyż i o tłumieniu siebie zapomniał. Ale nie umiał teraz tego opanować, w jednej chwili, gdy rozkosz wzięła nad nim górę, a blondyn poruszał się już bardzo szybko i nie przestawał, jak Rod odzyskiwał swój poprzedni stan. Przez chwilę nawet Alpejczyk bał się, że znów nie zaspokoił mężczyzny, ale wtedy też usłyszał głośne westchnięcie niskiego głosu, po chwili zaś czując, jak on zwalnia i wychodzi z niego.

Blondyn usiadł na łóżku, łapiąc oddech, a w świetle jego skóra błyszczała od niewielkiej warstewki potu. Rod podniósł się i pomimo świadomości, że może się to jemu nie spodobać, pocałował go w policzek. Usłyszał w odpowiedzi tylko ciche westchnienie, jakby rezygnacji.

\- 'dę się um'ć. J'śli chcesz, to z'stań tu. - zakomunikował mu mruk, po czym wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia ku światłu.

Po ciemku Rod znalazł swoją bieliznę i ją założył, po czym z cichym westchnieniem położył się na poduszce. Zostanie tu, jeśli tylko może, chciał z jakiegoś bliżej nieznanego powodu spać obok niego. Dopiero teraz uczuł, że późna pora i zmęczenie wywierają na nim silny efekt, więc wślizgnął się mu pod kołdrę i zdążył jeszcze przesunąć się na połowę łóżka, nim zgarnął go Morfeusz.


	2. Chapter 2

Nieznajomy dźwięk obudził go dość wcześnie ze snu. Nie umiał go sobie przypomnieć, nie brzmiał tak jego telefon ani budzik, a jednak rozległ się w pobliżu, zresztą równie szybko został wyłączony. Rod otworzył oczy i dostrzegł nad sobą postać, która właśnie rozcierała oczy, siedząc tuż obok. Był chyba jeszcze śpiący, może rozważał ponowne położenie się do łóżka obok... Spojrzał w jego kierunku, a z twarzy Rod nie umiał wyczytać nic poza rozespaniem.

\- Wstaw'j... S'molot nie pocz'ka. - Berwald nakazał, po czym zszedł z łóżka i wyszedł z sypialni.

Austria patrzył za nim, zanim zaskoczyło mu w głowie, że naprawdę spali obok siebie, a przez tę myśl mimowolnie wyskoczył mu na usta nieduży uśmiech. Z ociąganiem, jednak zebrał się także i poszedł po swoje rzeczy, a następnie wpadł w rutynę przygotowania do dnia, jaką przechodził od tygodnia.

Miło mu było zauważyć, że po tym wieczorze ich relacje nie uległy zmianie, mogli nadal bez kłopotów na siebie spoglądać oraz rozmawiać, czego ostateczny dowód miał przy kawie podczas porannego posiłku.

Dzień się zaczynał, a ich spotkanie dobiegało końca. W miarę szybko Roderich zebrał swoje rzeczy, następnie zabrał się z nim metrem w kierunku lotniska, ostatni punkt „programu", gdyż metro Sztokholmskie było też galerią malowideł. Obserwowanie arcydzieł pobudziło raz jeszcze między nimi temat sztuki, także tej nowoczesnej, dając zajęcie na resztę podróży.

Blondyn odprowadził go na lotnisko, jednak musiał wracać do zajęć, nie mógł z nim poczekać na samolot, a jego gość to uszanował. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, a wtedy dopiero Rod uczuł, że nie do końca wie, jak ma zareagować, jak się pożegnać. Na domiar złego Berwald spojrzał na niego w milczeniu, jakby dając jemu wybór co do relacji, jak pomiędzy nimi pozostała. Wdech, wydech, przecież nie są dziećmi...

\- Będę miał możliwość ugościć Cię w Wiedniu? - zapytał na sam koniec, spoglądając przyjaźniej w jego oczy. Mężczyzna nie namyślał się długo, choć nie odpowiedział też od razu.

\- T'k... M'ślę, że 'da mi się wpaść. Dam Ci znać.

Rod skinął głową i wyciągnął do niego rękę w geście pożegnania, teraz już swobodniejszy.

\- A zatem do zobaczenia. Dziękuję Ci za gościnę i miło spędzony czas.

Mężczyźni uścisnęli sobie dłonie i pożegnali się, a następnie rozstali, niczego nie żałując.


End file.
